


A Whole Week of the Trisha Hershberger Experience

by RT_Smut



Category: Trisha Hershberger - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Creampie, Dry Humping, F/M, Groping, Morning Sex, Non-Consensual Groping, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sleep Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RT_Smut/pseuds/RT_Smut
Summary: Trisha puts up a very expensive tier on her Patreon where a lucky fan gets to spend a week with her. Whatever will they do when they're all alone? My commissions are closed.
Relationships: Trisha Hershberger/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

“God damn it!” Trisha Hershberger shouted as she was looking over all of the bills she had received for the month. 

“How the fuck is the electricity bill so high? I gotta ask my husband when he started bitmining. That’s the only thing that could explain this shit!” She cursed. 

She added up the numbers over and over again and they added up the same no matter what she did. There was no way she would be able to pay all of the bills this month. Plus, after a recently failed business venture she also had no savings she could dip into. Trisha sighed nervously as she tried coming up with a way of making money quick. She thought of the obvious answers first; doing porn, selling her underwear online, even maybe doing some sexy cam shows. But Trisha quickly brushed those ideas out of her head. She didn’t want to degrade herself like that, no matter how much money she owed. Trisha also considered, very briefly, borrowing money from some friends. She couldn’t bring herself to do that either, she was too proud to take money for something that could have very well been her fault. 

As Trisha searched online for some ideas she came across Meg Turney’s Patreon page.  _ Maybe I could start a Patreon _ , Trisha thought to herself as she scrolled down the page and examined the various perks. She knew a couple of professional photographers that could help take some pictures and get something going. The only problem with this plan though was that it would most likely take time to get enough money. Plus, there was no guarantee she would make enough to cover her bills. That’s what Trisha thought, until she scrolled to the bottom of Meg’s Patreon perks and saw one for a ridiculous amount of money. 

“A Whole Week of the Meg Turney Experience? What’s this about?” Trisha wondered out loud as she continued reading. 

“Really? That’s all I have to do? Just let a fan stay with me for a week and hang out and I get this much money? This seems too good to be true…” Trisha said. 

Despite how suspicious it was, Trisha couldn’t deny how appealing it looked. Nowhere else Trisha looked about this Patreon reward to see if there was anything sketchy about it and couldn’t find anything. She even went so far as to ask Meg directly about it. When Trisha asked Meg about it Meg just kept going on about how worth it it was and lamenting about how she wished she would have done it sooner. That was all the convincing Trisha needed. She went to her computer and set up a Patreon page that just had that tier on it. 

It was a hail mary for sure, but Trisha was hopeful. As soon as she made the page live and advertised it on her Twitter she regretted it. She thought for sure that everyone would call her a lazy gold-digger and they would all resent her. But, after an hour of the page being up Trisha received a notification that somebody had pledged to that tier. A huge weight had been lifted off Trisha’s shoulders and she could finally breathe again. She excitedly messaged the person who had pledged and quickly worked out all of the details regarding his visit. 

The young man’s name was Josh, as Trisha learned, and he was set to visit her in just a couple of weeks. They were both lucky that they had a whole week open in their schedules so soon but they were both happy about it. Trisha thought that if this went well that she could do this again next month as well. 

The week in which Josh would be staying with Trisha arrived much sooner than she was anticipating. One thing she had completely forgotten when she invited him over for this particular week was that Trisha’s husband and child were going to be visiting his parents for the week. This was meant as a vacation for Trisha after not having a moment to rest since her child was born. Since Josh was already an adult Trisha hoped that he would have enough common sense to leave her alone when she needed alone time. 

The day Josh arrived Trisha woke up extremely late. She quickly hopped out of bed and rushed into the shower. She tried her best to have a quick shower but she could only go so fast. As she was drying her hair she heard the doorbell ring. 

“I’ll be down in a sec!” Trisha shouted. She knew there was no way whoever was at the door heard her but just saying that made her feel better as she finished drying her hair. 

Trisha didn’t have enough time to get dressed so she grabbed the nearest bathrobe and threw it on and made her way to the front door. As she approached the door she looked through the peephole. It was Josh. She recognized him from the pictures he sent her to confirm his identity. Trisha took a deep breath and opened the door.

“Hey there! Sorry about the wait! I was in the shower!” She said as she held the door open for him. 

Josh picked up his bags and walked inside. “Nice place you have here.” He commented as he looked around. 

“Thank you!” Trisha said. “I’m not quite sure how this whole thing works so we’re just gonna wing it! Are you hungry? I could make you some lunch if you want?” Trisha offered. 

Josh’s stomach growled with amazing timing and he laughed, ‘Yeah, I could go for some food.” 

“Sounds good! Do you have any preferences or is anything fine?” Trisha asked. 

Josh shrugged, “I’m fine with whatever.” 

Trisha made her way to the kitchen and Josh followed close behind. She began to feel uncomfortable with how close he was following behind her. Trisha could feel the heat emanating from his body as they walked. She didn’t say anything at first as she didn’t want to be rude but if he kept this up Trisha knew she would have to say something. 

Despite how visibly uncomfortable she looked, Josh never moved away from her. As they walked to the kitchen Trisha swore she could hear his breathing become shallow. She tried to ignore him as she walked to the fridge. Of course, Josh followed close behind. Trisha opened the door and bent over as she searched for something to make for lunch. That’s when it happened. 

Trisha felt Josh’s hand grab her ass through her bathrobe. She yelped, stood up straight, and turned around. 

“Excuse me!? What do you think you’re doing?” She asked. 

Josh gave her a confused look, “What do you mean? This is part of the deal.” He said. 

“What are you talking about?” Trisha asked. 

Josh reached forward and latched his hand onto her large, natural breast through her robe and said, “You know, the whole Patreon thing? You honestly didn’t expect for that much money that we wouldn’t  _ do _ anything, did you?” 

Trisha stayed silent. She honestly didn’t think anything sexual would be involved when she set this up in the first place but remembering the amount of money Josh spent to be here Trisha could see where he would have gotten that idea. As much as she wanted to refund Josh his money and send him home she also  _ really _ needed the money. 

Trisha sighed. “If it’s just groping and touching, AND if it’s over the clothes then I guess it’s okay.”

Josh immediately reached his other hand forward and grabbed Trisha’s other breast. He stepped closer to her until their bodies were practically touching and continued squeezing and kneading her tits. As much as he wanted to strip her naked and have his way with her Josh knew that he had an entire week to work his way to that point and didn’t need to take things too fast. His fear was that if he took things too fast Trisha would just send him home and decide to keep his money anyway. But, the more he squeezed her breasts the more he needed. His cock ached for release. But he knew Trisha wouldn’t like it if he just exposed himself right then and there so he had to find some other way to get off. 

Josh unconsciously thrusted his hips forward and managed to rub his cock against Trisha’s thigh. He moaned loudly. Even through his shorts and her bathrobe, Josh loved the feeling of rubbing against Trisha. He did it again. Trisha didn’t seem to react to his thrusting so Josh kept doing it. Over and over. Faster and faster. He hadn’t gotten off in over 24 hours and was already feeling his orgasm quickly build. As much as he didn’t want to make a mess of his shorts Josh knew he had no other choice for the moment. 

“Are you close?” Trisha asked, bracing herself on the kitchen counter beside the fridge. 

Josh moaned and nodded as he began thrusting even faster. The head of his cock strained against the waistband of his shorts, threatening to peek out. Trisha kept a close eye on it to make sure that didn’t happen but there wasn’t much she could have done if that happened. All she could do was hope that didn’t happen. 

“Fuck! I’m gonna cum!” Josh moaned even louder as he roughly squeezed Trisha’s breasts. 

After only a couple more thrusts Josh came. He thrusted his hips upward and held it there as a dark wet spot formed on the front of his shorts. Trisha breathed a sigh of relief as none of his cum left his shorts.

“Alright, it looks like you’re done now so can you let go of me?” Trisha asked. 

“Yes, of course!” Josh said as he let go of her and took a step back. 

“Now, how about that lunch?” 


	2. Chapter 2

Josh had been staying with Trisha for almost 24 hours at this point and they hadn’t done anything sexual together aside from the time when he rubbed himself against her. Every time he would try to initiate something she would always push back. Josh didn’t want to try anything after she explicitly told him no, but he thought that if he could just put the two of them in a situation where she  _ couldn’t _ say no, or come up with a reason why she should say yes, that would be different. Josh spent his first night there thinking of a way to create such a situation. 

Trisha on the other hand was freaking out on the inside. She really had no idea what she had signed up for when she made that Patreon page. She knew it was too late to back out now. Plus, it was clear Josh had the expectation of sex and would most likely refund his payment if he didn’t get what he wanted. But Trisha just couldn’t bring herself to do it. Having Josh rub against her was a spur of the moment thing but even after that Trisha didn’t feel too great. She knew there was no way she would be able to handle having sex Josh, but she had to find a way to make it happen no matter how much she didn’t want to. 

Trisha woke up the next morning still feeling nervous. She hopped into the shower and started her day still thinking about the best way to have sex with Josh while at the same time not hating herself for cheating on her husband. She continued thinking as she got out of the shower and made herself breakfast absentmindedly. As she took the first few bites of her breakfast she had the feeling she was forgetting something. She felt like it was something important. But she couldn’t put her finger on it. Trisha decided it was best to just leave it and hoped she remembered it later. 

Trisha ate the rest of her breakfast in silence. She was surprised that Josh hadn’t woken up yet since it was almost 11 am. She wasn’t about to complain though. As she cleaned her dishes she began wondering what work she could get done before Josh woke up and would have to entertain him. Trisha tried to think if there were any videos for her YouTube channel she had to edit. She had that feeling again, that feeling that she was forgetting something important. It was right there. There was definitely something important she had to do today. But Trisha couldn’t remember for the life of her what it was. 

“Morning!” Josh cheerfully said as he walked down the stairs. 

“Good morning.” Trisha replied as she looked back up at him. 

Josh was completely naked. And Trisha remembered what she was forgetting. 

“Naked Truth! I totally forgot!” She yelled. 

“What about it?” Josh asked. 

“What time is it!?” Trisha asked. 

“Almost noon, I think? Why?” Josh asked. 

“Because I have to stream Naked Truth soon and I have no idea what I’m going to talk about!” 

“Hmm, since I’m already naked why don’t you include me in your show?” Josh suggested. 

“No! That would never…” Trisha began saying before she trailed off and began to think. An idea began forming in her head for a good topic for her show. Well, it was the best idea she could come up with on such short notice. 

“Actually, that’s not a bad idea. I start in a few minutes. Let’s go!” Trisha said as she started heading towards her streaming room. She untied the belt of her bathrobe and shrugged it off of her shoulders before she stepped into the room. 

One thing Trisha hadn’t accounted for in this room was recording two people at once. She never thought it would happen for this show and now had to figure out a way to make room. She grabbed her chair and rolled it out of the room. That was enough to give them enough space as long as Josh stayed right behind her. 

“Stand there.” Trisha ordered him as she began adjusting her set-up so she could do her show standing. 

Josh moved to where he was told to stand. His cock was throbbing. Trisha was bent over right in front of him as she was pointing her camera up. Josh hadn’t jerked off yet today and Trisha was really tempting him. He took a step closer to her and almost pressed his cock against her ass but stopped himself right before he did. He knew if he tried anything before the show started Trisha would just kick him out and find a way to do the show without him. But maybe, she wouldn’t kick him out if he tried something  _ during _ the show. That’s what Josh was hoping for anyway. 

“You good?” Trisha asked, “We’re about to go live in about a minute.” 

“I’m good.” Josh muttered, his eyes never leaving her toned, round ass. 

Every time his cock twitched it nearly touched Trisha’s ass. She could feel the intense heat emanating from his cock. But, since the room was so small that was the best she could do without either of them standing in an uncomfortable position. 

“One more, thing.” Trisha said, “No funny business during my show. If you can control yourself during my show then I’ll let you do whatever you want with me.” 

“Are you serious!?” Josh asked. 

“Yeah, sure. I just  _ really _ want this show to go well.” Trisha said as she clicked a few things on her computer. 

“And we’re live!” Trisha said. “Hey everyone! A bit of a different set-up today. As you can see, I’m standing! I kind of forgot about this show until a few minutes ago so I had to try the best I could with rearranging this set. Now, why am I standing? As you might be able to see, I have a friend behind me named Josh. He’s here to help out with today’s show. I wanted today’s show to be about the relationship between men and women. Specifically, the fact that men and women can easily be friends with each other without anything sexual between them or with the expectation of a future relationship.” 

While Trisha spoke, Josh stood behind her and stayed silent. He found what Trisha was saying to be hilarious considering the situation. The only reason he was here was because of the expectation of something sexual happening between them. All he had to do was thrust his cock a bit forward and something sexual would be happening between them. 

“See, we’re both naked in this small room together and neither of us have the urge to do anything sexual.” Trisha said. She knew what a huge lie that was but she had to sell it as best she could since she couldn’t come up with anything else. But, the longer she spoke, the quicker she was running out of ideas. 

Trisha was completely flying blind here. She had no idea what to say or do at this point. She stood there and looked at the camera in silence for a few moments before an idea crossed her mind. It was an awful idea, but it was the best she could come up with in this situation. 

Trisha reached behind her, found Josh’s hands and grabbed his wrists. He stood there a bit stunned and let Trisha move his hands as she pleased. She then moved them to her breasts and let him squeeze them. 

“You can’t quite see it right now but Josh is touching my breasts right now. Men and women can admire each other’s bodies without it being weird. Right Josh?” Trisha turned around to ask him. 

“O-Oh yeah! Definitely!” Josh stuttered. 

He was in heaven. He didn’t let this opportunity go to waste and roughly squeezed and kneaded Trisha’s massive, natural breasts. She tried her best not to let the audience know that she was feeling something from Josh’s assault on her chest but couldn’t help let out a couple of quiet grunts and moans. She turned back to the camera and kept speaking. 

Josh had completely stopped paying attention to what Trisha was saying now. He was too focused on her body. He needed more. He squeezed her breasts even harder than before. But soon that wasn’t enough. Josh looked at the camera. In this position, he could easily hold Trisha back from her keyboard and mouse and make her unable to turn off the stream. He then thought of something that himself and the audience would love. 

Josh gave Trisha's breasts one last squeeze and began pushing them up. It didn’t take long before her huge mounds were completely visible in the frame of the camera. Trisha had the stream open on the screen to their right so Josh was able to see her breasts in frame. Trisha couldn’t see this however as she was too far forward to see what was on that monitor and simply continued talking. 

Josh held up Trisha’s breasts for another minute before lowering them back down. He couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. He wanted to get some reaction out of her while she was on camera. He looked down at his cock and knew what he had to do. Josh shuffled forward a few inches until his shaft was resting against Trisha’s ass. She winced but continued speaking. Josh then began moving his cock lower and lower until he found the entrance to Trisha’s pussy. She let out a loud yelp in the middle of her sentence but carried on. She ignored the messages in the chat asking if she was okay and if Josh was trying something. 

As much as Trisha wanted to yell and Josh for him to get out of the room she felt that would be hypocritical to the topic of her show today. And if she contradicted herself then she would lose all of her credibility. She sighed and simply let Josh do his thing, no matter what he wanted to do. If this is how he wanted sex with her to go then Trisha would just have to bear it. Not only that, but she would have to hide her emotions for her audience before they caught on. 

Josh was prepared to stop if Trisha said anything but since she didn’t he kept going. He pressed the head of his cock into her pussy slowly. Very slowly. Having not gotten off today Josh knew he was already close. But he didn’t care. He just needed to cum and cumming inside of Trisha’s pussy, and on camera no less, would be the ultimate fantasy. His entire body shuddered in pleasure as he slid more of his shaft inside of Trisha’s warm, tight hole. He dug his fingers into her breasts and rammed the rest of his cock inside of her. 

He tried his best to hold back for the camera but anyone with half a brain could tell that Josh was thrusting into Trisha as she continued speaking. Although, to her credit Trisha maintained all of her professionalism as she spoke. If it weren’t for the awkward thrusting motion nobody would be able to tell she was getting fucked. As Josh started fucking her faster and faster Trisha began looking for her computer mouse to exit the stream. Right before she was able to grab it Josh moaned loudly and pushed her over and fucked her from behind against her desk. 

The camera was knocked down as well and happened to still be pointing right at Trisha as Josh fucked her hard. It had a perfect view of her breasts bouncing up and down with each thrust. But, the show was over almost as quickly as it began as Josh let out one last, loud grunt, and came deep inside of Trisha’s cunt. 

Again, she managed to maintain all of her professionalism and didn’t let on to anyone that she was getting fucked from behind as she continued speaking. But that didn’t mean she wanted the stream to keep going. She desperately tried to close out the stream to save herself from any future embarrassment but she couldn’t stay still long enough to click the ‘x’ on the window. It wasn’t until Josh had finished cumming that she was finally able to stay still long enough to close the stream. She didn’t give a proper goodbye to her stream but she hoped they would be understanding considering the circumstances. As she felt Josh pull out and his cum leaking down her thighs Trisha hoped that one time would be enough to satisfy Josh for the week. 

But something told her it wouldn’t be.


	3. Chapter 3

Trisha couldn’t go online for the rest of the day. Videos of her getting fucked by Josh were all over the internet and she couldn’t bear to be reminded of it. She deeply regretted having Josh in the room naked with her. She assumed that he would have shown more self control. Now that she knew better, Trisha knew not to put herself in that situation again, not that it mattered at this point. She spent the next couple of hours after her stream trying to get any videos of her and Josh fucking taken down but quickly gave up as it proved to be useless. That and she couldn’t bear to see it anymore, and that’s when she stopped going online for the day. 

In retrospect, Trisha knew she had completely set herself up for that situation. She knew what Josh was expecting from her this week and knew she had to give it to him at some point. She wondered if she had fucked him before that stream if he would have controlled himself and not taken advantage of her? Trisha had other streams she had to do this week and didn’t need a repeat of the naked one. 

“Screw it.” Trisha muttered to herself. 

She got up from her desk and left her streaming room. “Josh, where are you?” 

After he finished fucking her, Josh silently left the room and left Trisha to finish her stream alone. It confused her at first why he would do that but in that situation Trisha wasn’t about to complain. But now that she needed to find him he was nowhere to be found. Trisha continued calling out his name as she walked throughout her house. It wasn’t until she was about to check her bedroom that she heard noises coming from it. 

The door was slightly ajar and Trisha peeked through the open crack before stepping inside. She saw Josh in there. He was naked and was clearly masturbating, but since his back was to her Trisha couldn’t see what he was masturbating to. She took a deep breath and opened the door. 

The sound of the creaking door caused Josh to quickly whip his head around and look at Trisha. He stopped stroking his cock but kept his hand wrapped around it. His cock twitched as he saw that Trisha was still naked from her earlier stream and hadn’t bothered to get dressed. 

“You okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Trisha said as she walked toward Josh. 

He was jerking off to something on her bed and as Trisha walked to the opposite side of the bed he was standing on she finally saw what Josh was masturbating to. It was one of her bras. Thankfully he hadn’t came yet and the bra was still clean. But Trisha really didn’t want to wait for him to mess it up. She had to do what she came here for before he finished. 

“So,” Trisha started, “I’ve been thinking and while I’m kinda upset about you doing me in the middle of my stream I understand why you did it.” 

An invisible weight seemed to lift from Josh’s shoulders and his expression softened. 

“That being said, I can’t have you doing that again for any of my other streams this week. That’s why I’ve decided to let you fuck me.” Trisha explained. 

Josh’s cock throbbed again. “Can we do it right now?” He asked. 

Trisha shrugged, “I don’t see why not. Just, be sure to tell me if you’re horny before one of my streams so we can take care of it before anything bad happens, sound good?” 

“Deal!” Josh exclaimed. 

Trisha climbed onto the bed and said, “Oh yeah, feel free to cum wherever you want; inside or whatever. I’m on birth control.”

Josh practically leaped onto the bed and then quickly climbed on top of Trisha. He was breathing very heavily and his cock was throbbing like crazy. Even though it had only been a couple of hours since he last fucked Trisha he was acting like he hadn’t had sex in years. Trisha couldn’t help but feel a little nervous. She already knew he was going to be so much with her than before. 

Trisha buried her head into her pillows and pushed her ass up into the air and Josh mounted her from behind. She braced herself as she felt his hot, thick cock pressing against her pussy. Trisha felt a bit of wetness seep out of her pussy as Josh’s head prodded her tight entrance. That just made it easier when Josh dug his fingers into her hips and rammed his cock deep inside of her. 

“Oh fuck!” Trisha suddenly moaned. His cock was so much longer and thicker than her husband’s. 

Trisha kept letting small, quick moans escape from her mouth every time Josh thrusted his cock inside of her. She clawed into her bed sheets and tried to thrust her ass back against his cock, minimizing the amount of time his cock was outside of her cunt. 

Josh fucked Trisha harder and harder as he was getting more and more turned on by her moans. He thought that she would never react to his cock like this after fucking her on stream. Now, seeing her moan like a common whore, impressed Josh as he realized how much she was holding herself back while on stream. 

Josh started losing his grip on Trisha as sweat poured down both of their bodies. He kept trying to dig his fingers into the muscle on Trisha’s thighs but they kept slipping off. He was fucking her so fast that without his grip, he was about to lose his balance and slip out of her. Josh managed to hook his hands under Trisha’s thighs and started fucking her harder than ever. 

“Fuck! Trisha your cunt is so goddamn tight!” Josh loudly moaned. He loved the fact that he didn’t have to hold back anymore. 

As much as she didn’t want to admit it. Trisha loved being fucked by Josh, possibly even more so than her husband. Not only was Josh’s cock bigger, but he was fucking her with such vigor and passion that was only possible for a young, desperately horny man. Josh was fucking Trisha like it was the greatest thing in the world. 

“God fuck! Your cock is stretching my pussy so fucking much!!!” Trisha shouted. 

Josh lifted her legs off of the bed and drilled his cock into her as deep as he could go. He managed to bury the entire length of his cock inside of Trisha’s pussy. It was an incredibly tight fit but he managed to push through until the head of his cock barely grazed her cervix. Thankfully for Trisha, no matter how hard or rough Josh railed her, his cock never quite reached her cervix. 

Every inch of Trisha’s pussy was screaming with pleasure. Waves of intense, pleasurable shocks coursed through her entire body, causing her to scream in pleasure. 

“KEEP FUCKING ME!!!” Trisha moaned. “YOU’RE SO MUCH BETTER THAN MY HUSBAND!!!” 

Hearing that brought Josh to the edge. He clenched his eyes shut and bit his lip, trying to do anything he could to make himself last longer while still enjoying the feeling of Trisha’s pussy tightly gripping and rubbing against his shaft. He knew he could only keep this up for so long before he came but he didn’t care. Josh needed this to last as long as possible. He moaned louder as he felt the cum rise up from his balls and travel through his cock. Josh was able to stop his cum from shooting out but only just barely. 

“Trisha! Fuck! I’m gonna fucking cum!!!” Josh yelled. 

“DO IT! FUCKING CUM INSIDE OF ME!!!” She screamed at the top of her lungs. 

That’s all it took. Josh moaned again and let his cum escape from his cock. He held his cock as deep inside of Trisha as he could as he poured what seemed like gallons of cum directly into her womb. Trisha was incredibly grateful that she was on birth control. She knew if she wasn’t then this creampie would have definitely made her pregnant. 

Once Josh finished cumming his body fell limp and he dropped Trisha’s legs onto the bed. His cock slipped out of her as he did that and he controlled his fall so he landed beside Trisha on the bed. Both of them were breathing heavily as sweat cascaded down both of their bodies. 

“When can we do that again?” Trisha asked. 

Josh chuckled, “I’m glad to see you’ve come around.” 

Trisha blushed, “Shut up and answer my question.”

He looked down at his cock, “Well, an hour at least. But, now that you’ve gotten used to one of your holes getting fucked I think it’s time to start exploring your other holes.” 

She gave Josh a look of concern, “What do you mean by that?” 

“You’ll find out soon enough.” Josh said. He left it at that. 


	4. Chapter 4

Trisha couldn’t help but wonder exactly what hole or holes he was referring to. She desperately hoped he was just talking about her mouth. She had sucked her fair share of dicks and even gotten her throat fucked a handful of times. As much as she didn’t like having her throat fucked, Trisha thought if that’s all Josh wanted she could handle him for the rest of the week. In the meantime though, Josh was more than happy with simply fucking Trisha’s pussy. After their fuck session on the bed he wanted to have sex at least once an hour after that. Sometimes he wanted to fuck as many as three times in a single hour. By the third day Trisha was getting sore. She wondered how Josh was able to keep going. But, as long as he was happy and not exploring any of her other holes Trisha was happy too. Plus, getting fucked but Josh wasn’t all too bad. 

It wasn’t until the evening of the fourth day when things started to get more complicated for Trisha. While Josh hadn’t brought anything specific up to her Trisha noticed Josh staring at her ass more and more. A couple of times when Trisha caught him staring it looked like he was about to say something but never spoke up. After a couple of times this happened Trisha started to feel nervous. She had a pretty good idea of what Josh wanted. Trisha knew it was inevitable and wanted to get ahead of it before Josh went ahead and did it himself and had a repeat of the stream incident. 

On the morning of the fifth day Trisha hopped out of her bed and went to find Josh. It didn’t take her long as she heard him snoring in the guest bedroom. Trisha considered letting him sleep in but the anxiety was getting unbearable for her. She just wanted to get it over with. Trisha slowly walked up to the bedroom door and gently knocked on it. 

“Hey Josh, you up?” She asked. 

No response. Just more snoring. Trisha took a deep breath and opened the door. As she stepped inside Josh was sprawled out on top of the bed sheets and blanket and continued snoring. Trisha noticed immediately that he was not only naked but he had a raging erection as he slept. An idea popped into her head. 

Trisha knew that Josh wanted to fuck her ass at some point, and it was going to happen. But, what if she could practice anal before getting fucked by him? With his cock standing at attention already, Trisha could easily practice on a sleeping Josh before he got too rough with her. As rapey as it felt initially, Trisha knew that if Josh happened to wake up in the middle of it he surely wouldn’t mind seeing and feeling her fucking his dick with her ass. Since Trisha was already naked she was already one step closer to doing it anyway so she sighed and started climbing onto the bed. 

“Please don’t wake up.” Trisha whispered to herself as she mounted herself on top of Josh. 

She just wanted to be able to go at her own pace until she got used to it. She had never properly done anal before so she didn’t know how painful this would be. Trisha had tried anal at her husband’s request years ago when they first started dating but she bailed as soon as the head of his cock entered her ass. She knew at that point it was way too big for her. Now that she didn’t have a choice Trisha would have to make this much bigger cock fit no matter what. 

Trisha grunted as she grabbed Josh’s shaft and guided it to her ass and felt the large head enter. It was so much more uncomfortable than she remembered it being. But, Trisha gritted her teeth and pushed forward. Once the head was securely in her ass, Trisha lowered herself onto the rest of Josh’s shaft. She clenched her eyes shut and clasped her hand over her mouth to quiet her squeals of discomfort as she felt the huge cock stretch her ass to its absolute limit. As soon as the whole cock was inside of her Trisha stayed there on top of Josh for a few moments to try and adjust to his size. But, she quickly discovered just staying like that wasn’t going to go anything to help other than continue to make her ass feel uncomfortable. She knew if she was going to make any progress she had to keep moving. 

Trisha grunted a bit louder as she slowly inched herself up, almost letting Josh’s cock slip out of her but stopping as the head was all that remained in her ass. The sensation of her ass returning to its normal size as she forced him to exit was such a huge relief for Trisha. The relief was almost pleasurable. Trisha braced herself once again and moved her body down, taking Josh’s entire cock in her ass once again. 

“Fuck!” Trisha gasped. 

She looked at Josh’s face. Thankfully, he was still fast asleep. Although, Trisha could see his body was starting to react to fucking her ass. He was shuffling around in his sleep and his snores had stopped and was replaced with short, shallow breaths. Sweat was forming underneath Trisha’s thighs on Josh. Trisha looked away from Josh and continued to focus on her movements. 

She slowly worked herself up and down his cock. Several seconds between strokes at first but Trisha pushed herself to keep going faster and faster. The faster she moved, the better it ended up feeling. The pain of having her ass stretched was quickly dissipating and was being replaced with pleasure. Trisha found herself fucking Josh’s cock even faster, not because she felt obligated to, but because she wanted to. Josh continued to stir and shuffle around on the bed underneath Trisha as she fucked him faster and faster but still didn’t wake up. Trisha took her hand off of her mouth and rested it on Josh’s chest. She bent over and placed her other hand on his chest and slowly began resting her torso on top of Josh’s and let her ass do all of the work. She twerked her ass up and down quickly on his cock, moaning a bit louder as she did so. Trisha was feeling  _ really  _ good now. She didn’t want to stop. She loved the feeling of Josh;s cock rapidly entering and exiting her ass, rubbing against and stretching the inner walls of her tight ass. 

“Oh God! This feels amazing!” Trisha loudly moaned. 

“Fuck yes it does!” Josh moaned. 

Trisha looked up and saw that Josh had just woken up. He was groggily blinking his eyes open as he slowly raised his hands to grab onto her hips. He began waking up and Trisha could feel him thrusting his cock into her ass. She was incredibly grateful that she had taken the time to practice. Now, when Josh was fucking her ass it actually felt good instead of incredibly painful. 

“I’m sorry for doing this while you slept! I just -” Trisha said. 

Josh cut her off, “Fuck! I don’t care! It’s so fucking hot that you fucked me while I slept! You should wake me up like this every day!” He groaned. 

Trisha could feel his cock twitching and throbbing deep inside of her ass. He was so close. She had no idea how it would feel to have him cum in her ass. She couldn’t imagine it feeling better than having him cum in her pussy and at first, wanted him to pull out. 

“Fuck! Trisha please let me cum in your ass!!!” Josh moaned. 

_ Well now I can’t have him pull out! _ Trisha thought to herself. She twerked her ass as fast as she could, hoping to make Josh cum faster. He tightly gripped into her hips and thrusted his cock into her as hard as he could from his position. Trisha moaned as she felt him forcefully shove his cock into the deepest parts of her ass. She loved the feeling of the intense heat of his cock penetrating the depths of her ass. Suddenly, his cock throbbed and swelled much larger than it was before. 

“Fuck!!! Here it comes Trisha!!!” Josh shouted. 

One more thrust and Trisha felt a hot flood of cum flow deep inside of her asshole. It felt incredibly weird and uncomfortable at first. But, the more cum Josh shot inside of her, the more Trisha got used to the feeling. By the end, she was upset that it was over so soon. Josh was breathing heavily as Trisha slowly lifted her ass up, letting his cock slip out of her with a quiet popping noise.

“I’m serious. Please wake me up like this every day I’m here.” Josh said. 

Trisha climbed off of Josh and stood up. She felt his cum flow down and out of her asshole, down her legs. It was a unique experience, but one that she didn’t mind. 

“I’ll think about it.” Trisha said as she winked at Josh. 

She then left him to recover and went to have a shower. 


	5. Chapter 5

Trisha spent more than a few extra minutes in the shower making sure all of Josh’s cum was out of her ass. She had to awkwardly plug herself up and gingerly waddle to the bathroom to make sure none of it got on her carpet. She knew from experience just how difficult it was to completely get rid of cum from her carpets. She didn’t want any stains for two main reasons: One, she simply liked having a clean house and two, she wanted to hide any and all evidence from her husband of what happened this week. The video was going to be difficult enough to explain. Luckily, Trisha’s husband was staying somewhere that didn’t have access to the internet and was so remote that cell service was spotty at best so he at least wouldn’t see the video until he got back. 

But what then? The best excuse Trisha could come up with was that that particular stream was meant to be a joke and that there was no way men and women could be friends with no sexual feelings from either party and that the sex was completely staged and not real. The one time Trisha watched the video she determined that from the angle it was shot at there was a level of plausible deniability as it didn’t show Josh actually penetrating Trisha. At least, that’s what Trisha told herself. In order for her husband to believe the lie she would have to believe it first. She hoped that the video would never come up with her husband in the first place. Just the thought of talking to him about it turned her stomach into knots. But, Trisha still had a few days until Josh left and her husband came home and she hoped by then her nerves would be calm enough to actually lie to him about the video. 

After almost an hour, Trisha stepped out of the shower and bean drying herself. She breathed a sigh of relief. Long, hot showers always helped to relax her. As she continued drying herself she heard Josh in the kitchen running the faucet. Just thinking about him made her ass sore. While Trisha was sore from getting fucked in the ass for the first time she was surprised how minimal the soreness was. From horror stories she heard from her friends, she thought that she wouldn’t be able to walk properly for weeks. But, after her shower she was confident that after a day of rest her ass would be back to normal. 

Trisha was about to throw on her bathrobe when she heard her home phone start to ring.   
“”That’s weird. Who could that be?” She wondered out loud as she dressed herself. 

It had been years since scam callers called that number since Trisha and her husband had her husband de-listed it from any public records. The only reason they had kept it was to make it easier on their parents so they didn’t have to remember more phone numbers. 

Trisha rushed out of the bathroom and into the kitchen and picked up the phone, “Hello!?” She said. 

“Hey Honey! What’s wrong?” Her husband said. 

Trisha breathed a huge sigh of relief, “I thought that maybe something was wrong with your parents.”

“Nope, we’re all fine here.” He said. 

“What’s up? Why didn’t you just call my cell?” Trisha asked. 

“My phone’s been dead for the past few days. I really need to replace that old thing. Anyway, with that being dead I couldn’t remember the number.” He explained. 

Trisha laughed. “Finally! As soon as you get back I’m taking you phone shopping!” 

As her husband began speaking Trisha felt a hand grope her ass. She turned and looked behind her. Josh had a huge smirk on his face as he squeezed her ass. 

“What are you doing!?” Trisha harshly whispered as she held the phone away from her face. 

“What does it look like?” Josh whispered back, “I want to fuck you.” 

“Later!” Trisha whispered as she brought the phone back to her ear “Sorry about that. What were you saying?” 

But Josh was too horny to care. He continued roughly squeezing and kneading Trisha’s ass while she was on the phone. As much as she wanted to just hang up and deal with Josh and then call her husband back, she knew that if she did that and then saw the video it would raise some serious questions. So, Trisha did what she did for the stream and tried her best to subdue her reactions to Josh’s assault on her ass. 

“When are you going to be home?” Trisha asked. Josh grabbed the bottom of Trisha’s bathrobe and lifted it up until her naked ass was exposed. 

“On Sunday.” Her husband answered. 

“Yeah, but when exactly?” Trisha asked. 

“I dunno. Around mid-afternoon I think? Why do you ask?” He asked. 

“Just wondering! I just can’t wait to see - ah!” Trisha gasped as she felt Josh’s cock rub against her ass. 

“What’s wrong?” Trisha’s husband asked. 

“N-Nothing! Just stubbed my toe is all!” Trisha quickly said. She looked behind her and scowled at Josh but he wasn’t looking at her face. His gaze was completely focused on her ass. He grabbed his shaft and moved his cock further and further down until his head was prodding against her asshole. 

Trisha moved the phone away from her face again and whispered, “Can’t we do this later? I’m kind of in the middle of something important.” 

Josh shook his head as he roughly thrusted his cock deep inside of Trisha’s ass. Luckily the phone was still away from her face so her husband didn’t hear the loud gasp she made as Josh impaled her. As Trisha brought the phone back to her face Josh began thrusting. 

“Sorry again!” Trisha said. 

Much like during the stream, Josh tried his best to remain silent as well. But it was so much harder than last time. Trisha’s ass was so much tighter than her pussy and, for Josh at least, felt so much better to fuck. He closed his eyes and bit down on his lip hard. It was so hard not to make noise. He took his frustrations out on Trisha’s ass. Tightly gripping and kneading the soft, spongy skin and thrusting his cock even harder and faster. He was breathing heavily in and out through his nose. His breathing was so loud that he feared that Trisha’s husband might hear him. 

That didn’t seem to happen as Trisha continued having a leisurely chat with her husband. She tried several times to try and end the call but from what Josh could tell that only made her husband suspicious and made Trisha feel obligated to stay on the phone. The harder Josh fucked her, the more difficult it was for her to stay quiet. The first couple of times she had to moan she moved the phone away from her face to let out a few small moans but again, that just made her husband suspicious and the only way to make him less suspicious was to keep the phone against her ear for the rest of the call. 

“What’s all that noise?” Trisha’s husband asked. 

“Hm? Uh… to be honest I’m masturbating right now.” Trisha said. 

“Really? It sounds like you’re banging against something. What’s going on there?” He asked. 

“I’m - fuck! I actually bought one of those suction dildos and attached it to the fridge and I’m - ah fuck! Fucking myself against it while I listen to you speak!” Trisha moaned. 

She couldn’t hold back her moans anymore. She was openly moaning loudly into the phone as her husband spoke. She didn’t know when it happened, but she absolutely loved the feeling of Josh’s cock in her ass. Trisha began thrusting hard against his cock. It felt amazing, even better than getting her pussy fucked. 

“God baby! I’m about to fucking cum! Do you want to listen to me cum on the fucking phone?” Trisha moaned. 

“Oh wow! I’ve never heard you talk like this before, do you really miss me that much?” Her husband asked. 

“Yes! Fuck yes! Now shut up I’m about to cum! FUCK!!!” Trisha moaned. 

That was all it took for both of them to cum. Josh buried his cock as deep as he could inside of Trisha’s ass and shot his second huge load of cum that morning. Trisha screamed in pleasure directly into the phone as her entire body shook. Her asshole clenched tightly around Josh’s cock and held him deep inside of her like a vice. Luckily Josh had bent her over one of the counters in the kitchen as he fucked her so even as her body gave out Trisha was in no danger of falling over as long as Josh was behind her. 

“I’ll try to get home as soon as I can so I can take care of you properly!” Trisha’s husband said. 

“Yeah… Looking forward to it…” Trisha weakly said. 

“Talk to you later!” Her husband said. 

“Same…” Trisha said as she tried to hang up the phone. She fumbled it a few times before she finally placed the receiver onto the base. 


End file.
